Did I Miss Something??
by krysCMM
Summary: Trory...becoming parnters for a proj. starts a relationship neither expected.RATING WILL CHANGE LATER
1. Chapter One: It's Not Polite Not To Answ...

"So how was your class?"  
  
Rory sprung around to see the person that the voice came from. She smiled and turned back when she saw it was Tristan DuGrey.  
  
"It's not polite to answer." He smirked and leaned against her neighboring locker.  
  
"I was going to answer, but you didn't give me a chance." She responded spinning the dial on her locker to attempt to open it for her math book. Tristan placed his hands on either side of Rory and her locker as she tried to open it. He just stood closing her in and grinning. "UGH!" She groaned. "Why doesn't this ever open for me?" She asked. She hadn't commented on the position they were in and what the Chilton students would say about it. She realized the stance suddenly and tensed up. She stood frozen staring at the blue locker in front of her.  
  
"You're a little tense Mary." Tristan whispered in her ear before removing one of his hands and opening the locker with it. "There you go my dear." He whispered when it opened. He stepped aside so she could get whatever she needed out.  
  
"Thanks." She blushed and replaced a few books and closed it. She fixed her gaze back up to Tristan.  
  
"It's really no problem. Anything for you Rory." He emphasized her name and smirked. "See ya in Medina's class." He sauntered towards his own locker. When he was out of hearing reach Rory sighed. He was so close. And smelled so good. She thought to herself.  
  
(Mr. Medina's room)  
  
Tristan was seated behind Rory and couldn't concentrate on the lecture. He just kept starring at the back of her head and smelling the strawberry scent or her chestnut brown hair. How was it that one girl could infatuate him so much?  
  
"Now class, we will be working with partners for our English projects. One partner per person. You will have to make some sort of a visual along with a paper. This will be on Chilton. Yes, Chilton. What you think, cliques, rules, etc. Now pick partners!" Everyone started picking partners while Rory sat still. She never made a move during partner picking.  
  
Tristan smiled and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Partner?" He asked.  
  
She whirled around to stare at him. "Why?" She asked with a confused face.  
  
"Because...." He answered.  
  
"You know I hate when people answer questions with because. I don't think it's a real answer." She stated.  
  
"Well...in this case it is a real answer. So want to be my partner or not?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She smiled back at him and pulled their desks together.  
  
"So...what are we going to focus on?" he asked.  
  
(After School)  
  
Rory walked outside and breathed in the fresh air around her. She loved spring. The smell of the new season and of new life. The new life of flowers, grass, trees, nature in general. She looked over to the parking lot and seen Tristan leaning against his black BMW, cigarette in his mouth. His blazer had been discarded and laying on the hood carelessly. He didn't see her, so she took the opportunity to look him over.  
  
He was tall and muscular. Yes, very attractive. But Rory knew that she wasn't supposed to feel that way about him. She was supposed to hate him. But...somehow she couldn't. He took a long drag from his cigarette and took it between his slender fingers to flick off someone of the ash on the end. Rory decided it was time to walk over to him and ask him about the project.  
  
He saw her approaching him. He smiled and took another drag of his smoke. "Hey." He greeted her when she was in hearing's reach. "Are you going to give me a speech about how smoking is bad for me?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head and looked him in the eyes. "You're not a little boy. So... about the project. When are we working on it?" She asked casually.  
  
"Doing anything right now?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, going to catch my bus."  
  
"You know what I mean. Today?" he asked.  
  
She thought for a moment. "yeah, sure."  
  
"Get in the car." He flicked the still burning cigarette to the pavement and got in himself. Rory did as she was told and got in, shoving her bag in the back seat along with his. "Your house or mine?" he asked.  
  
"Mine." She said. She decided she'd be more comfortable there.  
  
"Gilmore house it is then." He smiled at her and pulled out of the Chilton parking lot. 


	2. Chapter two: Nasty Habit

"So this your house?" he asked driving up the driveway slowly.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
"Cool." He said shutting the car off. They both got out and walked up the porch steps and into the house.  
  
"Want coffee?" Rory asked setting her backpack down in the living room.  
  
"Ugh... sure." He nodded while putting his backpack down also and following her into the kitchen. "So did you decide on anything that you'd like to do for the project?" he asked leaning against the counter where she was pouring two mugs of coffee.  
  
"Um...kinda. How about we do something like administration hierocracy?" She smiled. "Or is that really meat loaf they serve in the cafeteria." She handed him his mug and they both took a long sip.  
  
"Good ideas, but I think we have some work to do." He smiled back at her.  
  
She nodded in agreement. She liked being civil with each other. But she also enjoyed the playful banter between them. The mixture was nice. "Lets go work on this in the living room. We have a lot to get done."  
  
"So eager to get on a couch with me Mary?" He whispered into her ear. "Not like I'm complaining." He said as he backed away and followed her down the small hallway.  
  
She smiled so that he couldn't see. "Yes Tristan. You figured me out." She laughed and sat down on the couch, opening her yellow backpack and pulling a notebook out. He did the same. Soon they were hard at work brainstorming ideas and writing rough copies of their paper. They had discussed and agreed on writing the paper on student achievement and what exactly motivates them to get the grades they get. It wasn't the best topic, but they could both agree on it and think of many objectives to add to the paper.  
  
When the rough copies were finally complete, it was about five o'clock. "Take turns typing it?" Tristan suggested. They both massaged their sore fingers from writing numerous pages of information. She nodded. "Who first?" He asked.  
  
She looked at him evilly. "You." She placed her laptop in front of him. "Begin typing!" She laughed.  
  
"So not fair!" He protested. "But it'll be better to get my time done first! Coffee?" he asked holding out his cup for a refill.  
  
"It's the least I could do." Rory set out for the kitchen and when she was almost done filling Tristan's cup, he appeared in the kitchen. "Your time is so not over."  
  
"I know. I just need a cigarette." He said holding up his pack and walking out on the back porch. She followed him.  
  
"I guess you can have a break." She smiled at him and took a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Have you ever tried a cigarette?" he asked her. She shook her head no. "Good. Don't it's a nasty habit."  
  
"Are you trying to quit?" She asked.  
  
He nodded. "Trying is the key word. As you see it hasn't been working too well." He took a drag and flicked some ash off. "So... Rory. Are you liking this as much as I am?" he asked.  
  
"What?" She asked confused.  
  
"The civil ness between us." He informed her.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. Yeah I do." He nodded in agreement and understanding. 


	3. Chapter Three: Singing About Brats

Did I miss Something Part Three?  
  
Lorelei walked in through the door and found her daughter sitting at her laptop and typing away. She looked over on the couch next to her and found a blonde boy sitting there and watching television. "What's going on?" Lorelei asked walking into the room and getting their attention. Their heads turned towards where the sound came from.  
  
"Hey mom." Rory said looking back at her laptop. "This is Tristan. We were working on an English paper. I'm just finishing the typing."  
  
"That's nice. Tristan, stay for dinner? I'm ordering pizza."  
  
He looked at Rory as if to see if it was all right with her. She smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'd like that miss Gilmore thanks."  
  
"Call me Lorelei." She said before going into the kitchen to order.  
  
"So you're actually afraid of the oompa loompas?!?" Rory squealed and rolled over on the floor laughing.  
  
"It's really not that funny." He said smiling himself.  
  
"Yeah it is! How can someone your age be afraid of them?" She asked eating a chip off of her plate.  
  
"They're very scary little guys. Singing about brats, I've been afraid since I was little. It's very common."  
  
"Maybe your were afraid of them because you were a brat." She said matter of factly.  
  
"Believe me. I was no brat." He said and looked back at the television. Rory looked at him and seen the look of hurt in his eyes. She knew that his parents didn't care much for him.  
  
"Sorry. I was just kidding." She said.  
  
"I know. I'm okay."  
  
"So I had fun today." Tristan said standing on the porch.  
  
"Me too." Rory said looking down at her feet. "So we finished the project. Do you think he'll like it?" She asked referring to mr. medina.  
  
Tristan nodded. "He'll love it. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked looking into her eyes. She nodded. He leaned down, planted a soft kiss on her cheek and ran towards his car.  
  
She was shocked. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on her cheek as he drove away. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Leaning against it. Why does she have to feel this way towards him?  
  
(AN. Next chapter out soon. I settled for kiss on the cheek cuz there always could be something to wait for. The rating will change in later chapters) 


	4. Chapter Four: Coffee *date*?

Did I Miss Something Part Four:  
  
"So I had fun yesterday." Tristan walked up behind her. She was exchanging a book at her locker and smiled.  
  
"I did too. I think we established that last night." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He chuckled and looked down at the floor and shifted. "Ready to hand in our magnificent piece of work?" He asked changing the subject to lighten the mood.  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to get rid of it."  
  
"So you wont have to think about me being at your house all afternoon yesterday?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Funny DuGrey." She said pushing past him and starting down the hall. He soon fell into step with her.  
  
"So..." he began.  
  
"So...what?" she asked.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me I could have finished my statement." He smirked at her. "Eager much Mary?" she just rolled her eyes. "I'll continue. Do you wanna go out for coffee with me after school today?" He asked.  
  
"What's the occasion?"  
  
"I wanna take you out for coffee. Coffee I remind you is the wonderful liquid that you're addicted to."  
  
She smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Wow that was actually quite easier than I thought it'd be."  
  
"Did I disappoint you Tristan?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. He loved the way his name sounded when she said it. It just rolled off of her tongue. "So I'll meet you at my car after school?" he asked before they parted to go to their separate classes.  
  
She nodded. "I'll look to find the car that's surrounded by bimbos." She laughed.  
  
"But if that fails, look for the black corvette." She nodded and they went into their separate classes.  
  
"Did I just see you making arrangements with Tristan?" Paris asked glaring at her.  
  
"Yes, you probably did." Rory answered pulling out her physics book.  
  
"You know he doesn't really like you." She snapped before getting her seat in the first row. That's what I'm afraid of Rory thought. 


	5. For You

Did I Miss Something Part Five  
  
School ended quickly and before she knew it, Rory was walking out of Chilton and looking around the parking lot for Tristan's car. She spotted it quickly. He was sitting on the hood smoking a cigarette. She started towards it.  
  
He saw her approaching and took one last drag from the cigarette before throwing it on the pavement.  
  
"I thought you were quitting." She said when she was in hearings reach.  
  
"I am. But I have to stop gradually." He said smiling.  
  
"Did you think I wouldn't catch you?" she asked looking up at him.  
  
"No. I just wanted to get my one for today out of the way so I could enjoy my coffee with you after school." He said popping a breath mint. She nodded. "So, ready to go?" He asked. She nodded again and they got into the car in there separate sides.  
  
"So how's the coffee?" he asked looking up at her.  
  
"Don't you mean how WAS the coffee. I just finished it." She said throwing the cup away behind her in the garbage can.  
  
"Seriously? You just got it two minutes ago."  
  
"What can I say, I didn't have any since lunch."  
  
"And that's a long time?" he asked. "I didn't have any since morning."  
  
She gasped in shock. "Really? How did you manage to get through hell?" She asked.  
  
He chuckled. "Lets just say that I had something after school to look forward to."  
  
She looked at him in the eyes and blushed. "Yeah." She said softly.  
  
Three cups of coffee later, they were ready to go. They got into the car and started towards Rory's house. "So. We got to do that again sometime." Tristan said trying to break the silence that had taken over the car.  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that." He smiled.  
  
He looked down at the pack of cigarettes that laid in the cup holder. Rory really inspired him to stop, and he'd do it for Rory. He took the cigarettes in his hand and through them out the window.  
  
"That was a full pack." Rory said after watching him. He nodded.  
  
"I'm quitting for you." He said as if it was something that people did commonly.  
  
"I'll help you." She said with a smile.  
  
"Good, cause I'm going to need it." He said smirking at her. 


	6. Just One

Did I Miss Something Part Six  
  
"Rory?" Lorelei called while walking into the house.  
  
"In my room mom!" She yelled back "I'm on the phone!"  
  
"Ohh. I bet it's with Tristan!" She jumped up and down. "Is it Tristan, tell me Rory, tell me!" She said jumping up and down in the doorway to Rory's room.  
  
"I'm not telling." She answered stubbornly and went back to her conversation. There was a bleep into the conversation and both Tristan and Rory stopped talking.  
  
"What was that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"HA! I KNEW IT!"  
  
"Mom! Don't listen to my conversations!" Rory yelled to her mother who had put the phone on speakerphone. Tristan chuckled in the background.  
  
Lorelei hung up and they went back to talking. "So how's the no smoking coming."  
  
"RORY, I'M DYING FOR ONE!" Tristan whined.  
  
"Come on Tris, you can do it."  
  
"I'm dying for one Rory!" he squealed.  
  
"When was the last time you had one?" She asked.  
  
"Two days ago. When I through my pack out the window. Can't I just have a drag or two? That's it!" He promised.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. No one can quit that suddenly." She said.  
  
"Great!" He said excitedly pulling out a cigarette and walking out on his balcony to light it. "Thank you!" he squealed.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Rory I'm bored. There is absolutely nothing to do in this house. Entertain me!" he whined.  
  
"Well what do you wanna talk about?"  
  
"What I wanna talk about YOU won't wanna talk about."  
  
"Okay, I'm not going to ask. Want me to drive over there?" She asked. "I have my mom's jeep."  
  
"REALLY!?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come come come!"  
  
"Eager much."  
  
"The cigarette gave me a rush. I'm TURNING INTO A GILMORE!"  
  
"Good!" They hung up and Rory wrote her mom a note before leaving for Tristan's house. 


End file.
